


【礼尊】不〇〇××就出不去的房间

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *纯pwp无剧情*双向束缚，给礼用春药





	【礼尊】不〇〇××就出不去的房间

周防尊醒来的时候眼前一片漆黑，耳畔传来另一个人湿热的呼吸，缓过神发觉自己的姿势有些别扭，想动一下才察觉双手被拘束皮带束缚在身后，从上臂皮带环扣上延出条皮带连接脚踝上的皮带环扣进一步限制了动作，且力量完全用不出来。  
他知道自己这是跨坐在某个人的腿上，但并不知道对方是谁，竟敢让他呈现出这样的姿态还真是好大的胆子。  
身下的人呼吸略显急促，大概是因为自己醒来后动了动对方发出了声音：“周……防？”  
周防微怔，这熟悉的声音，他本来还想着大概也只有那个戴眼镜的混蛋才会做这种事吧，既然是熟人周防也就平静下来了：“你这又是什么恶趣味？”  
“不……这并不是我……”宗像礼司的声音也带着一丝困惑。“况且我才没有什么恶趣味好吗。”  
他现在的状况也有些糟糕，眼睛被蒙了起来，双手被绑在椅子背后，双腿也和椅子腿绑在一起动弹不得，腿上还坐着一个身高与他相当的成年人着实有些难以动作，况且不知道自己的眼镜和佩剑都被放在了何处心里不免有些担心，佩剑还好，眼镜可要小心放置才行啊。  
“请你从我身上起开好吗。”宗像这样说着。  
“你说得倒轻松……”周防尊尝试着从对方身上挪开，直起上半身时发现虽然身体行动受限但还是可以移动。“既然不是你那么会是谁。”  
“我也不清楚，不过你们吠舞罗仇家那么多，说不定是冲着你来的。”  
“哼，你们正义的Scepter 4仇家也少不到哪去吧。”  
“确实，只是我们共同的仇家我一时想不起会是谁……”  
皮带束缚着导致脚尖只能勉强着地，周防试图想要从对方身上下去，就在即将从宗像身上下去时猛然间一股足以让人身体麻痹的高压电流传遍全身，虽然不至于晕过去，然而也确实失掉了力气复又倒在宗像身上。  
“周防？发生什么事了？”黑暗中听着对方的轻喘像是吹息在耳畔，上空响起似乎像是节目效果里面对于错误操作或禁止事项之类的警告声音。  
这是……什么情况？宗像礼司努力分析着现状，莫非他们现在被监视着？只要有任何想要逃出的举动就会受惩罚吗？  
“……唔……”周防现在的状态很难起身只好先回复力气。“刚才那是……什么……”  
“不太清楚，也许我们被这位‘仇家’监视着不可以有任何想要逃脱的举动。”话虽如此，他们的双眼都被遮蔽起来彼此看不到着实避免了更进一步的窘迫。  
“混蛋……”周防低声咒骂了一句，再次尝试动作时嘴唇不可避免地蹭到宗像的脸颊，宗像倒也不是不能理解，两人都被束缚于此且距离如此之近少不了肢体接触，只是身体里这股燥热让他心脏一阵一阵地揪紧。  
“周防……周防——！”  
“什么事？”  
“可以不要动吗，我现在有些……”宗像的声音逐渐小了下去。  
“嗯？”周防尊停止了所有的动作这才意识到有硬物顶到自己了。  
“这、这并不是我的本意……”宗像的语气里带着些想要澄清事实的急切。“我可能被人下药了……你、你那样动……我就……”  
周防尊沉默了起来，半晌听不到对方的声音倒让宗像略感不安：“你要是因此误会的话我可就困扰了，我可不是对你有反应，这、这只是因为药物……产生的正常生理反应……”  
“我知道。”周防并没有抓住这次机会取笑他而是贴到他耳边往耳蜗深处吹入对此时的宗像礼司来说简直如同行走的春药般的声音。“要我帮你吗？”  
“为什么你可以这么快接受现状？”宗像想着自己的脸一定红透了，不过好在对方看不到。  
“被顶着很不舒服啊，我也是想要舒服一点。”  
“好吧……”宗像妥协了。“帮助彼此也是在帮助自己，那就请你帮我解决一下吧。”随后再次补充。“仅此一次。”  
“我也不想有第二次。”  
空气顿时变得暧昧起来，彼此的呼吸近在咫尺，周防尊咽了咽口水，嘴上这么说实际上他的内心也很忐忑，双手被绑的现在恐怕只能用嘴巴帮他舔了吧，犹豫片刻后还是想着要不循序渐进好了，低下头用嘴巴咬住对方的领结扯开，小心地往下挪了几寸咬住衬衫衣襟试图将纽扣扯掉。  
“请你别那么野蛮好吗？”  
“那你自己来。”  
“……好吧……请继续……”  
好在衬衫质量一般，崩断的纽扣叮叮当当地掉落到地面，周防尊摸索着含住对方的乳首吮咬，力道很是野蛮宗像一点都不觉得舒服反倒很痛：“周防……能不能轻点……”  
“闭嘴！”周防凶了他一句，自己在努力帮他解决问题他还在那里抱怨，知不知道他现在的姿势很难受啊，舌面舔过乳晕拨弄乳尖挑逗地充血挺立，宗像逐渐觉得好受些了不禁发出舒服的喟叹。  
受到鼓励后周防也变得大胆起来，舌尖从胸前一路舔至腰侧，现在他整个人挪动到地面也不会有方才的电流产生，估计是因为并不是要逃走吧，周防来到宗像礼司的腿间略显粗鲁地咬开腰带咬下拉链，感受到对方尺寸卓绝的雄性生殖器后不禁又犹豫了起来。  
宗像礼司放下羞耻心鼓励他：“周防，只是含住头部那里就好了。”  
“你给我闭嘴，别命令我。”周防被这句话激到了，张口将整根含了进去，粗大的硬物直顶到喉咙深处刺激得他想吐，可是又不肯吐出来，只是努力缓解这种难受同时用舌尖舔舐柱身，而宗像因为药物的关系早就胀得发痛，此刻被紧致的喉咙猛地一吸顿时精关失守毫无狱警地射在周防嘴里。  
周防尊被对方的精液呛到了，吐出性器在那里咳个不停，宗像急忙道歉：“抱歉，我应该先告诉你的……周防，你没事吧？”  
“你他妈故意的吧……”周防明显有些生气，突然被人射满嘴的精液怎么可能会没事。  
“我并不是故意的，只是你的嘴里太舒服了……我没有忍住……”他到底在说些什么啊，这些话不就像变态一样……  
“咳……”周防尊吐出嘴里仍残留的白浊液体。“可以了吧，我先帮你咬开绳子然后你再帮我。”  
“好……”尽管宗像很不想承认，事实上周防的这些举动不但没有起到抚慰的作用反倒是点燃了身体里的欲火，一次根本不够，只是眼下还是先脱离这种窘境比较重要。  
周防尊的每一个动作都会与他不经意间相触，暧昧的吐息只会增长内心的渴求，眼下周防再次试着跨坐在宗像腿上，虽然宗像很存疑对方为何一定要在这种姿势下，不过转念一想也许始作俑者正在某处监视着他们，这样比较能掩人耳目吧。周防低下头试图将绑住宗像手臂的拘束带咬开，宗像感受到对方的细微动作，这个距离实在太近了，他只要稍微低下点头就可以将自己的呼吸吹入对方耳蜗深处，脑中意识到这一点后情动万分的宗像礼司没有忍住这样照做了，随之感受到对方身体的轻颤以及传来的恶声恶语：“别乱动！”  
“抱歉……请继续……”  
咬开拘束带略微有些困难，毕竟不像腰带那样可以按照步骤慢慢来，没多一会儿周防尊的心境隐隐有些急躁，宗像白皙的手腕被勒出了红痕，然而他还是声线柔缓着安抚对方：“不要急，我觉得还是有效果的。”  
此时传来对方粗重的喘息声，宗像礼司忍耐着内心这种强烈的想要把对方的呼吸变得更加紊乱的念头，周防的努力确实有了效果，拘束带略微松动了些许，只是伴随着流淌至全身的高压电流让他发出声闷哼最后软倒在宗像身上。  
“周防？你没事吧？”周防无力地枕在宗像肩膀上，宗像只是说句话都让他身体轻颤。  
“……没事……不用你担心……”  
“……我这是在关心我们能否脱离眼下这种状况。”然而情况好像越来越糟糕了……  
“我知道……你很烦……”不如说周防尊第一次感受到力气流失地如此之快，不习惯的姿势和动作以及夺去手脚的自由竟会陷至如此地步，要是让他知道是哪个混蛋把他们关在这里的他绝对要把对方挫骨扬灰。  
宗像礼司想着他也许是累了：“周防，这样好了，先不要想着怎么把这些解开了，你、你能不能……再帮我一次……”  
“啊？”  
“我也没办法啊……毕竟，毕竟是药……”宗像极力维持自己的呼吸好让心跳声不要那么聒噪。“也不会让你白白帮忙的，等出去后我允许你对始作俑者使用私刑。”  
这个条件倒是还挺有诱惑力的，周防尊认真地考虑了考虑：“说话算数？”  
“我什么时候说话不算数？”宗像礼司伸出舌头舔了舔略干的唇瓣。“这次可以按照我说的步骤来吗？”  
“你真麻烦。”  
“解决了这个问题对你也有好处不是吗。”  
有好处吗？好像有吧，周防尊勉力支撑起来问他要怎么做。  
“请先和我接吻。”  
“为什么要接吻？只要射出来就可以了吧。”  
“你可真是不懂情调的野蛮人啊，只是一味按照你的方法来根本没有效果。”  
“什么……唔——”周防还想跟他争论下去却被对方吻住，柔软的唇瓣摩挲着对方的温热，舌尖轻柔描摹着唇形，宗像吮咬着周防的唇瓣，周防也只能与他一样互相吮咬，也不知道是谁先探出舌头，在彼此的口中攻城略地互相吸吮，气氛从暧昧变得淫靡起来，口中搅动起的粘稠水声刺激着两个人的听觉感官。  
“你别动，这次让我来。”宗像从周防唇边移开沿着脸颊一路舔到耳垂轻咬，周防下意识想要躲闪，宗像只能用自己低沉喑哑的嗓音蛊惑他：“周防，没事的，不要躲。”  
莫名有些不甘心，周防尊稍微凑近些许：“我没躲……”  
从耳垂再沿着脖颈一路舔到锁骨处留下咬痕，周防喉间溢出舒服的低吟，而宗像总觉得下身好像抵到了什么滚烫的硬物，心里想着该不会是周防尊的性器吧？这样想着宗像问了出来：“周防，你，你没穿裤子吗？”  
“啊？啊……嗯，我的裤子被脱掉了，绝对杀了那个混蛋……”  
宗像心里那股欲望顿时膨胀地几乎要满溢而出，他软声劝诱着，要是把对方吓跑了可就不好了，虽然对方也没办法跑：“周防，我接下来想要告诉你我的想法你先不要害怕，我们两个都会很舒服。”  
“什么？”  
“我，”宗像咽了咽口水。“我想要进到你的身体里。”  
伴随而来的是一阵沉默，宗像屏息等待着对方的回应，漫长得他都有些等不及（其实没过两秒钟），周防尊的回应就是简单的两个字：“可以。”  
“你同意了？”  
“嗯，你被下药了嘛，如果不进去的话是不可能彻底解决的吧，而这里又没有别人。”  
“我还以为你会拒绝，眼下我们没有任何前戏和润滑措施，可能会很痛。”  
“没事，我不怕痛。”周防这样说着勉强让脚尖踩着地面支撑身体让对方的顶端抵上自己的穴口，这样很累，且皮带完全是被用力拉扯着，上半身的束缚被扯得更紧，性器顶端挤入穴内传来撕裂般的痛楚，宗像被挤压得很难受，鼻尖刚巧碰到对方的胸部，抬起下颌隔着衣衫布料舔吮乳首引得周防的腿轻颤。  
周防仰着头咬牙忍耐着疼痛放松臀部肌肉好接纳对方的硬物，从眼角渗出的泪水濡湿了蒙着眼睛的黑布。  
“放松，周防，放松。”宗像只能等着对方将自己接纳进去，周防尊的腿一时失了力气整个人凭借着重力将粗大的肉刃吞吃进去，疼痛还是一时难以缓解，他用力咬着宗像的肩膀好让自己好受一点，宗像虽然吃痛却也由着他咬。  
稍微好受一点了之后周防的后穴像是饥渴一般努力吸吮着宗像的柱身，渐渐地快感替代了痛感，情潮逐渐汹涌起来，周防虽然动作受限却也只能尽力摆着腰去吞吐对方的硬物，除此开拓的私密处紧致的程度在宗像看来仿佛是进入了天堂，仅仅是凭借着彼此紊乱交缠在一起的喘息就能想象出周防尊绝对是一边情难自已耳尖都羞红了一边寻找着能让自己舒服的角度，仅仅是想象一下就觉得春光无限，宗像吸吮着饱满的胸部将胸前的布料悉数舔湿。  
疯狂堆叠起来的快感根本无处发泄，周防尊努力吞吐着性器却觉得这样根本不够，越是觉得不够越是急躁，然而急躁并不能带来任何有益的影响。  
快感将冲不冲的那种临界感着实难受，宗像挣动着手腕，他现在特别想要将对方抱在怀里然后在他体内冲撞，手腕被勒得很痛，下一秒好像听到了什么灯亮起的声音，束缚身体的皮带都松开了，宗像试着动了动的确重获自由了，抬手解开蒙住眼睛的布，视野里是空白无一物的房间，连门都没有，也没有看到任何除他们二人之外的人，周防身上的束缚皮带还未解开，此刻正靠在自己怀里喘着粗气。  
“辛苦了。”宗像将他压倒在地。  
恍惚间像是察觉到了不对周防只来得及说出一句：“你——”就被宗像堵住了嘴巴。  
唇舌之间纠缠着搅动起更多水声，柔软嫣红的舌尖被吮得有些发麻，宗像一手摸到下身的性器堵住出口同时下身用力地在周防尊体内肆虐。  
“放开——”周防抗议着却于事无补，全身都不受控制地痉挛着，最终沉溺在对方的抚摸下，宗像在他体内快速抽插数次移开手指，两人一起在欲海中将自己的所有全部释放了出来。  
周防尊彻底没了脾气累得只是在那里喘息，宗像把鬓发别在耳后帮他解开身上的束缚。蒙眼的黑布取下来后在凌乱的红色发丝间隐约可见嫣红的眼尾，宗像干咳两声从他体内退出来整理自己身上已经尽是褶皱的制服，眼镜和佩剑倒是在边角处放着。  
突然传来像是电梯门打开的声音，这个空无一物的房间里终于出现了门，这该不会是那个什么“不xxx就出不去的房间”吧？也不知道是谁这么恶趣味竟然想看互不两立的两个王权者做爱。  
摸了摸口袋，移动终端竟然有信号。拨通Bar Homra的电话：“草薙先生，请记得来我这里把你家王领走。”  
通讯那头的草薙出云一脸莫名其妙：“唉？怎么回事？你把我家王怎么了？”  
“不，他很好他没事……”宗像说这句话时一点都不觉得脸红，虽然语气很像是绑架勒索，但是他们就只是单纯的为了共同的目的做了一次爱而已，虽然让某个幕后人物得逞这一认知让他很不爽。  
“……嗯……”周防尊现在缓了过来，尽管身上那些绑缚勒出的红痕怎么看怎么像是被凌虐过。  
“你醒了啊，我们可以出去了。”  
“哦……”周防愣了两秒钟才想起来。“那个把我们关在这里的混蛋是谁？”  
“不知道，不过我会追查此事的，竟然能威胁到王权者事情已经非常严重了。”  
周防尊看了他一眼：“喂，别忘了说话算数。”  
“好，我会的。”

fin.


End file.
